The 4 Musketeers 2
by fluffybunny916
Summary: Corrine and Louis are engaged! But, of course, somebody is trying to take out the King. Corrine and her friends are getting in the way. Will the girls keep Louis and Corrine safe? Will Corrine and Louis get their happily ever after? Read and find out! Also, looking for bad guy names and cool title names!
1. Chapter 1: The Party

**Hi Everbody! I am so excited for this story! A big shout out to Keely Kelly and Turquisea, they have been a big help to me and all the people that have been very excited and suportive of me and this story! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The Party

"**To the girl **musketeers!" King Louis toasted, as he stood on the balcony overlooking the huge ballroom.

The room was decorated in pink, purple, a mint green, and blue. There were pink and purple curtains hung over the beautiful stained windows. The sweeping staircases, that were on either side of the balcony, had mint green silk fabric hanging down on the railings. Blue cloths were on small tables that were set up around the edges of the dance floor.

People from far and wide came to this wonderful event. For a year ago on this day, His Highness King Louis deemed the first ever girl musketeers. Everyone wanted to celebrate with the four famous musketeers so the king hosted a ball in their honour.

After the King made his toast, he made his way down the steps and over to a certain blond musketeer.

She was talking to some old ladies about her job.

"Hello Corrine" Louis approached her "ladies" he nodded to them.

"Oh, hey Louis" she smiled. The ladies eyes widened. Partly because they had never seen the King up close before and partly because Corrine addressed The King like that.

"Excuse us, ladies" Louis pulled Corrine over to the door that led outdoors.

"Louis what are you doing?" She questioned, Louis just grinned and continued pulling her to the destination he had in mind.

"What on earth are we doing at the balloon? Why is it blown up this late?"

"I wanted to show you something!"

"Louis, people will be wondering where you are. The girls will be looking for me".

"I want to show you something!"

Louis helped Corrine into the basket and he cut the ropes lose. They were soon flying over Paris, you could see the castle lit up in the distance. It was a truly beautiful sight. When they were hovering over a hill Louis stopped the balloon.

"Corrine" Louis started as he came over and grabbed her hands, "This has been an amazing year. You girls have accomplished so much. But I brought you out here because I have a confession to make" He told her.

Corrine nodded for him to continue.

"Well a little over a year ago I fell in love. I fell in love with the most beautiful person in the world. She's daring, she's adventurous, she's confident, she's beautiful, she's everything a guy could ever want. She's a musketeer. She's you, Corrine, your the one that I love" He ended his speech.

Corrine had tears in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. To say the least she was shocked.

Corrine had fallen in love with the king over the course of the year. She would never tell Louis that though. She was just a country girl who came to be musketeer and he was The King of France. Not just Paris but all of France.

And yet here he was telling her that he had fallen in love with her.

"Corrine, I guess what I'm really trying to say is" he got down on one knee and produced a ring that had a heart shaped Dimond on it with other precious gems around it. "Corrine Emily D'agarton would you be my queen. Will you marry me?"

**"Ohh look! There** goes Corrine with you know who!" Viveca sang to the other two, who were looking in the direction of Viveca's finger.

"I think we should follow them" Renne said as she started towards the same door that Louis was currently pulling Corrine out of.

"I bet he's going to propose!" Aramina squealed with excitement as she followed Renne and Viveca.

Renne rolled her eyes, "you wanna bet?"

"Yes, because I know I'm right!" She declared.

"Fine, 20 coins for me if he doesn't propose and 20 coins for you if he does." Renne bargained.

"Deal!" Aramina nodded.

"Hurry up guys were going to lose them!" Viveca told them running towards the stables to get her horse.

**"Where are they** going!" Renne cried while following the balloon on her horse.

"Stop! Hide behind those trees." She whispered.

"What is it?" Viveca asked while they were guiding their horses behind the trees.

"Louis is stopping the balloon."

They quietly dismounted and tied their horses up. They ran up the hill where the balloon was hovering.

"I can't hear them very well" Aramina whispered.

"How about we climb up that tree so we will be closer?" Renne suggested.

Aramina nodded, but, Viveca looked horrified.

"Climb? In a tree!? You have got to be kidding me!" She whispered frantically "Not happening!"

"But you'll miss getting a first look on the ring!" Aramina said with puppy dog eyes. Viveca's eyes shot up "Okay you have me there. Let's go!"

In there eagerness of seeing what the couple was doing, they scaled the tree quickly.

_"Well a little over a year ago I fell in love. I fell in love with the most beautiful person in the world. She's daring, she's adventurous, she's confident, she's beautiful, she's everything a guy could ever want. She's a musketeer. She's you, Corrine, your the one that I love"_

"Awww, so sweet!" Aramina swooned sweetly.

"Yeah" Viveca sighed softly with a smile on her face.

Renne, who wasn't much of a romance person, smiled.

_"Corrine, I guess what I'm really trying to say is...Corrine Emily D'agarton would you be my queen. Will you marry me?"_

"Oh Fi-" Aramina started to squeal, but, was quickly silenced by Renne and Viveca's hand over her mouth.

"Shhh!" They said in unison, staring at the red-head.

The two girls slowly released their hands and gave Aramina a sharp glance.

"I told you so" she whispered warmly.

Renne was grumbling, but, had a smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah".

"Hey! Be quiet! I want to here how she responds!" Viveca hissed at them.

**"Um, before I** say anything, I still will be a musketeer right?" Corrine asked.

Louis nodded, "Yes, I'm not going to ask you to give up your dream."

"Well in that case, Yes I will marry you! I love you!" She threw her arms around his neck. Then pulled back and kissed him. Louis slipped the ring on her finger and he kissed her again.

**"Awww, so sweet!"** Viveca and Aramina sighed. Renne just smiled.

"Yeah, well we had better head back to the castle before Corrine gets there." Viveca told them.

The other two agreed and they shimmed down the tree.

**"Whoo, that was** like record time!" Renne exclaimed.

"Yep, and I won the bet!" Aramina sang.

Renne grumbled.

"Oh and by the way, he told me" The red-head told her causally.

Renne and Viveca looked at her curiously "what?" They asked in confusion.

Aramina just giggled "nothing."

"Ooo, here comes Corrine!" She pointed.

Corrine and Louis walked into the ball room.

**"Corrine I have to** go talk to the Dukes and duchesses or I won't be a very good king. Besides, If I don't, I won't be doing my job." He told her.

"Well go do your job. I'll go tell the girls about this" She flashed her left hand to show him her ring. He smiled and they parted ways.

**"Hey Corrine!"** Renne, Viveca, and Aramina greeted in unison.

Corrine looked at them suspiciously, they were grinning uncontrollably and their eyes were sparkling more than usual.

Corrine's mind flashed back to the sound she had heard on the balloon. Now that she thought about it, it sort of sounded like a scream, like an Aramina scream.

Corrine put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"You were following me, weren't you!" She accused and her friends looked guilty, then she smiled "So you know about this" she messed with her ring on her left hand. Her friends broke out in huge smiles.

"Let me see that ring!" Viveca grabbed her hand, "Oh, it's beautiful" she gasped.

"Ohhh!" Aramina screamed and threw her arms around her best friend. Renne and Viveca followed.

They jumped around in circles. People were starting to stare so they stopped.

"I can't believe your getting married!" Renne whispered.

"Neither can I" Corrine laughed. Then she turned around and gasped at who was standing behind her. A tall, sandy blond haired guy was standing in front of her. Someone she knew, but, hadn't seen in a long time.

"Andrew?"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do ya'll think? Please if you have any suggestions PM me or Review! Reviews make me happy! Hopefully I will be able to update soon, I am almost done with writing the second chapter! I know it's really early, but, I was thinking of making a sequel! Just tell me sometime what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Smooth, Treville, Smooth

**Okay guys, I was able to update really soon as you can see! So yay for that! If my story gets boring or it starts to become annoying please please tell me, just do not be rude. Thanks again, now on with the story!**

Chapter 2: Smooth, Treville, Smooth

"Andrew?" Corrine looked up in shock.

"Corrine?"

"Well I'll be a monkeys uncle! What are you doing here?" She asked suprised.

Renne, Viveca, and Aramina looked at each other puzzled. They had no idea who this was.

"Well, we moved back here about a week ago and my parents told me about this ball and that it was open to the public. They also told me that the reason this ball was happening because apperently this is the one year annaversiry of the female musketeers, and I wanted to see if there really is such a thing. So, here I am! What are you doing here?" Andrew asked.

Corrine grined " Me and my best friends are maids here at the castle and as for the female musketeers, you're looking at them!" Corrine and her friends burst out laughing at the look on Andrew's face.

"You! You're the musketeers!" He asked unbelievingly looking at all the girls, then turned to look at Corrine, "I should have known you would do something like this!" He declared.

"Umm, Corrine how about an intruduction?" Renne asked impatietly.

"Oh yeah! Sorry 'bout that. Andrew, this is Renne, Aramina, and Viveca, my best friends. They're musketeers too." She introduced them pointing to who was who.

"Renne, Viveca, and Aramina, this is Andrew, he was my childhood friend."

"Hi everyone" he said shaking the girls' hands.

"Hey Corrine, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow so we can catch up?"

"Sure."

The clock in the distance started chiming to indacate that it was 10:00.

"Well I had better go. My parents want me back at 10:30" he told the girls. He stepped up to Corrine and hugged her.

"It was nice seeing you again, Corrine" he whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, same here" she answered. He released her.

"Bye girls, it was nice meeting ya'll!" He waved then jogged off.

**The girls flopped** down on their respective beds.

"Who was that Andrew guy?" Renne exclaimed.

"Yeah, he was pretty cute!" Aramina sighed. Viveca nodded in agreement while the other two rolled their eyes.

"You think every boy is cute!" Corrine shook her head. Aramina threw a pillow in her direction and they all laughed.

"No but siriously who was that?" Viveca asked still chuckling.

"His family used to to own the farm that was next to ours. He would come down after we both got our chores done and we would play. What I mean by play is we would beat each other up. Then his dad got a job in italy, so, they moved. I have'nt seen him since, until now." She told them.

"Corrine, you are going to have lunch with him tomorrow." Renne raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, so?"

"What about louis?" Viveca caught on, so did Aramina.

"What about him?" Corrine said slowly, then her eyebrows shot strait up, "You mean Louis might think something's going on between me and Andrew!?" She exclaimed.

Viveca, Aramina, and Renne nodded.

"But that would never happen! Louis knows I love him and that I would'nt do something like that. I mean we are engaged. Besides, I'll tell him that Andrew is just a friend." She pointed out.

"True, but, it would be so romantic if he got jelous and then they would have a duel for your hand in marrage!" Aramina sighed happily.

Corrine, Renne, and Viveca looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Right" Corrine said, "Sorry, but, I don't think that's gonna happen, mina."

"Yup" the other two nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think it's time to turn in. With all the excitment tonight, I'm pretty tired." Corrine and the others got under their covers and they blew out the candles that were on their night stands.

All was quiet as the four girls lay in the darkness.

"Renne! I won the bet. Pay up!" Aramina's voice shot through the blackness.

Renne grumbled into her pillow.

"Yep, she won fair and square." Viveca piped up from where she lay.

"What bet?" Corrine chimed in, confused.

"Well, I told Renne and Vivi that Louis would propose tonight and Renne said that he wouldn't, so we made a bet." Aramina explained, "and I won!"

Renne stumbled out of her bed and felt around in the dark for some money, if she didn't, Aramina would be bugging her all night.

"You guys made a bet about me! You're mean." Corrine complained good-heartly.

"We know" the other girls chouresd in unison.

"Here you go" Renne said as she sat the money on Aramina's night stand.

Renne climbed back up on her bed, "Good night."

"Good night"

Corrine sighed into her pillow. Peace at last!

Viveca burst out laughing.

Then again, maybe not.

Soon the others started laughing as well.

"Now what's the matter?" Corrine asked exsasperated.

"It's just that, you have flat out told us so many times that there was nothing going on between you and the king and now you're engaged to him?" Viveca said between her laughter.

Corrine rolled her eyes and smiled to herself, she guessed it was a little bit funny.

The laughter came to a stop and they all said good night...for the second time that night.

Finnaly! Corrine thought as she snuggled down into her blankets.

"He what!" Renne yelled sitting strait up.

Aramina just laughed.

Renne! Be quiet!" The other two girls grumbled.

**Two sets of eyes** were watching the lights go out in the girls apartment.

"Remember the plan! Jezebel should be in the castle already." A gravely voice said.

"Of course sir. I have fooled the blond already, so everything is going according to plan." The other voice said.

"Soon all of France will be mine!" The gravely voice cackled evily.

**"Wake up girls!** We're going to be late!" Corrine shouted as Renne was making her bed. Viveca groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

Renne walked over and pulled the covers off her head.

"Come on we are going to be late!" Then she smirked, "the sooner you finish your chores the soner you can start on Corrine's wedding dress."

Viveca was out of the bed in 2 seconds flat. Corrine laughed at her.

"Okay whose turn is it to wake up Aramina? I did it yesterday." Corrine asked looking at the sleeping girl. They took turns on waking her because generally you get knocked to the floor when you wake her up.

Viveca slowly raised her hand.

"Well go on then we haven't got all day!" Renne tapped her foot.

"Right" Viveca took a flying leep onto Aramina's bed. And sure enough she was thrown off with a hard thud.

"There has got to be a less painful way of doing that!" Viveca rubbed the back of her head.

**"Here comes Louis"** Aramina giggled looking up from where she was scrubbing the great halls floor.

Corrine sat back on her heels, "Hey Louis."

"Hi, how are you this morning?" He smiled.

"Well I would be better if some people would have been quiet last night!" She answerd with a yawn as Louis chuckled.

"I just couldn't help it! I was so excited I won that bet!" Aramina squeled.

"You cheated! He told you, I cannot believe it! You give me back my money!" Renne yelled, Viveca and Corrine were laughing and Louis looked confused.

"What bet? Who told who what?" He asked.

"Well, last night we had some evesdroppers." Corrine lightly glared at her friends and they shot her huge smiles and Renne sent her a thumbs up. "Anyways, before they came to spy on us, Mina and Renne made a bet about us getting engaged or not. Well, Mina obviously won and then she told us that you told her that you were going to propose to me and now Renne's mad because Aramina cheated." She explained.

"Oh" Louis laughed, "ya'll are crazy!"

"We know" they nodded in unison.

"Oh and Louis, I ran into an old friend last night and he asked me if I wanted to go out to lunch so we can catch up. I said yes, so if you see me walking around with another guy, don't have a heart attack. He's just a good friend." Corrine cocked her head and Louis nodded.

Corrine got up and walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

Renne rolled her eyes "Ya'll can do that when you're married. Right now we have chores to do."

"Okay" Corrine obliged.

"Well I need to go make sure the princess has everything she needs" Louis rolled his eyes.

"What princess?" Corrine raised an eyebrow.

"Princess Jezebel of Italy. She invited herself to stay here for a few weeks and I didn't want to say no, because us and Italy are alies and I didn't want to do anything to break that allience." He explained.

"Oh... have fun!" Corrine said brightly.

Louis laughed, waved and jogged off.

"Anybody with the name Jezebel has got to be evil." Renne shook her head.

"Don't be so mean! She may be nice!" Aramina defended the princess.

"Well the way Louis talked about her, she sounded very snody" Viveca pointed out.

"Girls!" Treville called from the top of the steps "I jus-" he was cut off by sliding down the steps. He slipped in some sopey water that Viveca spilled earlier that morning.

"Captain!" The girls said in unison.

They ran over to help him up, but he waved them off. "I can get up my self."

He finnaly got up after 5 minuets of trying. He dusted himself off while the girls were trying to keep their giggles at bay behind their hands.

"Smooth Captian, smooth" Aramina said between giggles. Treville glared at them "Anyway, I came to remind you about the meeting tomorrow morning."

He walked off with a bit of a limp and the girls burst out laughing.

**"So how was your food?"** Andrew asked.

Corrine smiled at him "Very good, what about you?

"Good, better since you were there." He said looking at her.

"Stop that Andrew, but, I do need to t-" she got cut off by Andrew. He put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around so that she was fully facing him and he gave her a kiss.

**So that was it tell me what ya'll think!**


	3. Chapter 3: A bad feeling

**Sooooooooooooooo sorry for the long update! Talk about wifi issues! Anyway without further ado I give you Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: A bad feeling

**Louis was standing** on the balcony that was connected to his room, soon to be his and Corrine's room. He smiled at the thought that soon he would be married.

A flash of pink caught his attention and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Corrine's friend was kissing Corrine, jealousy coursed through him. He also felt betrayed, but, then he saw her fighting it and decided to go help her.

Corrine was trying her best to get Andrew off of her, but he was much stronger than when they were 11 years old.

"Hey buddy! Get off of her!" Louis yelled, running to where they were. Since Andrew had a distraction, Corrine was able to flip him off her. Andrew turned to look at them and then he ran off without a word.

"Are you okay?!" Louis exclaimed while hugging her.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said breathlessly.

"What happened?"

"Well, we came back from lunch and we were walking and talking when, bam, out of the blue, he kissed me! I didn't think Andrew would do something like that! I really am sorry."

"It's okay, but the next time I see him, I think I'm going to punch him in the face!" Louis declared.

"Not if I get to him first!"

Louis smiled at her, "would you like to go on a balloon ride with me?"

"Have you figured out how to land it yet?" She asked amused.

"Ah that my dearest, do you even have to ask?" He smirked

**"Girls! Something** about Andrew is different. Today he kissed me and I know he wouldn't do something like that." Corrine strode through the castle doors. Everyone dropped their cleaning supplies and looked at her.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Corrine! What happened?" Renne exclaimed.

"Andrew kissed me and he wouldn't do something like that." She repeated.

"Well he could have changed, I mean you haven't seen him in what, 5,6 years?" Viveca suggested.

"People change" Renne shrugged.

"I'm just glad Louis didn't see you two! He would have been heartbroken!" Aramina said dramatically.

Corrine raised an eyebrow "he did."

Renne, Viveca, and Aramina gasped, "Okay well we better go tell Louis that it was just a misunderstanding and that you didn't mean it. He'll understand, won't he!" Viveca rambled while the other two was saying things like this. "Yeah, don't worry Corrine. We'll explain to Louis!"

The blonde was looking back and forth between the three conversations.

She let out a big whistle "hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" Her friends stopped talking and looked at her, "thank you. Now then, Louis was the one that told Andrew off. He isn't mad at all because I explained. So, ya'll don't have to explain to Louis, okay?"

Murmurs of relief swept through the room.

"Anyways back on track. I think we should keep a close eye on Andrew." Corrine ordered.

"Okey dokey" Aramina, Renne, and Viveca nodded.

The clock chimed three, "Well girls I think that just about finishes the chores. I'll help you put up the cleaning supplies and then I'm going to go on a balloon ride with Louis" Corrine said picking up the mop and bucket of water.

The girls walked to the huge closet that was in the kitchen, talking about some wedding plans.

"My dress will be functional, right?" Corrine asked seriously.

"Of Course!" Viveca winked, "underneath the long skirt will be a short skirt. So, if you take off the outer skirt you will have a dress just like your musketeer dress only white."

Corrine nodded, "you will make a place for my sword?"

"Why do you want your sword on you on your wedding day?" Aramina questioned.

Renne answered the question before Corrine could "A musketeer should always carry her weapon. Even if you're getting married."

"Exactly"

"Okay then"

**"The nerve of that guy!"** Louis muttered under his breath. He was walking back to his office to get some paper work done before taking the balloon out.

He was about to unlock his office door when someone walked up behind him. He turned around and was surprised to see princess Jezebel wearing a tight dress. He gulped.

"What can I do for you?" He asked politely hiding the frown. He was not up for a princess Jezebel outburst, not to mention that she flirted with him every time she saw him.

The princess beamed at him, "Hi Louis! Do you think you could give me a tour of the gardens?"

The king sighed. Yesterday she had asked for a tour of the castle. Even hurrying through the tour it took him three hours and Jezebel was practically on top of him throughout the tour.

"I have a lot of paper work to do."

"You can do it later, surly it won't take you that much time." She fluttered her eyelashes.

Knowing that she won't quite bothering him till he took her out to the gardens, he complied.

Jezebel laughed and giggled and held on to his elbow as they walked outside.

Louis was practically gagging when she started whispering things in his ear then she really took him off guard when she kissed him.

She backed away, giggled, waved and ran back into the castle.

As soon as the princess was out of sight, Louis ran to the nearest water fountain and scrubbed his mouth and face with water.

"Yew yew yew! That was discussing!"

He stuck his tongue out and started rinsing out his mouth.

"What is it with people sneaking up and kissing people!"

**"Boss, Boss!"** The fake princess called, "this is going to be a lot harder than we thought! I have sweet talked and giggled to try to get the kings attention. I even complimented on his flying contraption! But he just tries to ignore me!"

"Keep working on him! I am going to start sending threats to scare them and if those girl musketeers start to suspect something the threats will distract them." The boss said.

"I'll try" Jezebel walked out of the small dingy cabin and got on her horse and rode back to the castle.

**"I have been up** here so many times but the view still amazes me!" Corrine declared leaning over the basket. Louis was standing beside her, holding her hand.

"I agree. I'm so glad I made this balloon!" He sighed.

Corrine looked at him with a strange smile on her face.

"And why is that, pray tell?"

"If I hadn't, I wouldn't have met you."

"Oh I'm sure I would have turned up sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess so. Well then, I guess I should be thanking your father for being a musketeer, because if he wasn't, then you probably wouldn't even be here."

"Who knows? I'm just glad that it turned out like this."

"Me too. So, who are we going to tell first about us being engaged?" He took her left hand and squeezed it.

"Well, my mom, but, I want to tell her in person. So she would have to come to the castle or we go to my house. It takes three days to get here so I'm not sure when that will happen."

"Well, until we can see her, who else should we tell?"

"My friends already know" she chuckled, "Aramina knew before me. I'm surprised that she didn't blab to the others."

Louis grinned, "Well, I had to ask for proposal ideas and I asked her not to tell anyone."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's see..." She groaned, "I have to tell Treville!"

"Sounds fun!" Louis teased. Corrine stuck her tongue out at him.

"We have a meeting tomorrow, so, I guess I'll tell him then. You should be there." She gave him a glance that said: if-you're-not-there-I-will-slit-your-throat.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope"

"Thought so"

They stood their in peace, taking in the scenery around them. Corrine sighed.

"What's the matter?" Louis asked.

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"I don't think I'll make a very good queen." She confessed.

"Of course you'll make a good queen!"

"But if I'm going on missions all the time, I won't have time to do anything."

"I've been running France for a year now and I haven't had any problems. The only time you would have to do anything was if their was a meeting that required both royals or something happened to me, you would take the throne."

Corrine smirked, "yeah, and you really think I would let anything happen to you?"

Louis shook his head at her.

"You, my dear, are something else."

"Oh, I know." She winked at him.

"Louis, there's something wrong, I can feel it." She turned to face him.

Louis looked at her with alarm in his eyes. "Like there's something physically wrong with you!"

She laughed to ease him, "no no nothing like that!"

Louis heaved a sigh of relief, "for a second there I was really worried!"

"Well I'm fine, but, what I meant is I just have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon."

Louis put his arm around his future bride.

"Everything is going to be fine."

Corrine laid her head on his shoulder, "I guess so"

They stood in silence for a few minutes.

"I think it's about time to land" Louis said checking the fuel.

"Wonderful!" She said teasingly

"Hang on!" He told her while messing with some ropes.

"Oh trust me, I'm holding on!"

Louis laughed good naturally.

"Of course you are"

She looked down as the ground got larger and larger. She held her breath and closed her eyes and braced for impact.

Wait for it...Wait for it.

The sudden, but familiar, jolt of the balloon landing on the ground made the couple tumble out of the basket.

"Oof!" Corrine landed in the grass. She got up and looked over to where Louis was trying to untangle himself from the balloon. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on slowpoke!" She called to him.

**A pair** of beady eyes peeked out from behind the brush at the edge of the field.

"I think it's time for a change in plans." A grumbly voice said to himself as he watched Louis and Corrine running around and laughing at one another.

The couple, unaware that someone was watching them, took off running towards the castle.


End file.
